Cassie Steele
Cassandra Rae "Cassie" Steele (born December 2, 1989) is a Canadian actress known best for portraying Manny Santos on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She has released two albums, How Much For Happy (March 15, 2005 in Canada; April 26, 2005 in US) and Destructo Doll (July 21, 2009). Cassie Steele's mother is of Filipino descent, while her father is British-Canadian. Steele appeared in the 2007 MTV movie, Super Sweet 16: The Movie. Steele is currently living in Los Angeles in order to concentrate on her music career. She is a former member of the band KaraMel. She attended London School of Dance in Scarborough, Ontario and trained in ballet and jazz. Steele began crafting her own made-up songs to go with her poetry when she was in first grade, then began taking singing lessons. She has been a regular cast member on Degrassi: The Next Generation, playing the character of Manny Santos since the age of eleven. At the age of thirteen, Cassie wrote and recorded the song “Prayer,” which was used nationally to promote HIV/AIDS awareness. She has been on My Babysitter's a Vampire as the girl in the Twilight parody movie. Steele is close friends with her costars Miriam McDonald, Shenae Grimes, and Nina Dobrev. She also is close friends with Sara Paxton. She is the older sister of Alex Steele, who used to act on Degrassi as Angela Jeremiah, Joey Jeremiah's daughter and Craig Manning's half-sister, and portrayed Class of 2016 member, Tori Santamaria. Steele was starring in The L.A. Complex with Kate Todd, who portrayed Natasha in Degrassi: The Next Generation, and Dayo Ade who portrayed B.L.T. Thomas from Degrassi Junior High / High. Albums she has released- (2005) How Much for Happy (2009) Destructo Doll (2012) Shifty EP (2014) Patterns Trivia *Cassie is a Sagittarius. *Cassie Steele and Alex Steele are two of ten actors on Degrassi to be related. The others were Christopher Charlesworth (Scooter Webster) and Sarah Charlesworth (Susie Rivera), Anais Granofsky (Lucy Fernandez) and Lea-Helen Weir (Norah-Jean Rivera), Duncan Waugh (Arthur Kobalewscuy) and Annabelle Waugh (Dorothy), and Angela Deiseach (Erica Farrell) and Mauren Deiseach (Heather Farrell). *It was revealed in an interview that Steele's favorite Degrassi character is Holly J. Sinclair. *Cassie stated in interview that she could be friends with her character Manny Santos. *Her youtube channel . *Degrassi co-star and close friend, Shenae Grimes, directed the music video for her new single "Mad." *Cassie Steele starred alongside Daniel Kelly as Valerie Vont in the lifetime movie Sorority Surrogate ''in 2014. *She was the youngest member of the original cast of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation and the youngest regular to join the cast at the age of 11. *She is the only actor to be younger than their character. Gallery Alex and cassie steele 2010.jpg Cassie1.jpg sd.jpg 1054845974.gif Cassie+Steele+DSC_0139_copy.jpg Cassie-cassie-steele-3236443-567-453.jpg Nina-and-Cassie-Steele-nina-dobrev-2574214-600-450.jpg m_3c7808d12139427784fc2a201d1b84fb.jpg m_a10de824a6ea4b609d07a35250522795.jpg l_fe0d4d3dc8400ae2f424e3350365f6a1.jpg l_f70f081cad8ae08de65b3fc0e42c6f77.jpg l_e4ff41a537d8c6bc2f8101010ddf2934.jpg 2v82836.jpg 2067818_orig.jpg 5062961_orig.jpg 9276925.jpg Cassie+Steele.jpg cassie-steele-actress-from-degrassi-bikini-topless-and-showing-her-ass-stolen-pics-12x3.jpg l_0e74dce75ee78ec66b922d69b0b39334.jpg l_e1ad955d775340478ea0fe56a987346c.jpg l_5af96a02483f243a92a2af4aa922c1a9.jpg l_5d95e317b74f101b53d5294a5d6b6552.jpg l_48e1b2f58c6f5c9e43e3208c7a88b30a.jpg l_56e351ff81d04294a4bc2444cfdcaf70.jpg l_089cffcd50f95850612e1b0b79ba8142.jpg l_253a2b54459056977deccf84d2dce1d0.jpg l_667e42e3af1b477fbb2a40fd10ec03f6.jpg l_d0177daffc335ad29d1942a0d210311b.jpg l_4068324bb9a16996d16a069e6a2607d5.jpg l_a7b54c03ea0768424ff55014a1c4f970.jpg l_b59ed78265f7906e08f0a5bb8523dc90.jpg cassie steele3.jpg cassie steele 2.jpg cassie steele.jpg Melissa and cassie 2.jpg cassie.jpg manny, cassie closeup.jpg Lauren collins and cassie steele.jpg cassie steele much.jpg 4osd4qp.jpg N502088129 128595 6748.jpg L ab8ba323169e45398921b48f3abd199c.jpg l_1077a57ca9e84854032724e52c3b7bb6.jpg n501276889_401643_2764.jpg n502088129_128587_3055.jpg n502316105_9498_7122.jpg n1655280074_8903_7994.jpg n1658070224398619848su6.jpg ygp17b9689484a6vs4.jpg l_4d98dc7aedf14bb28618cfdba35fdf4f.jpg l_27cfdd76a69d4e749f8812a2ccedbbfb.jpg l_09169fe5e5624a538454065df1afda2d.jpg 6292_123706317241_21854427241_2944067_1322328_n.jpg 10426_140285112241_21854427241_3134930_3317040_n.jpg 16145_176785887241_21854427241_3436053_143714_n.jpg 22272_228025542241_21854427241_3700525_1206345_n.jpg 22272_234183232241_21854427241_3736080_8221467_n.jpg 24381_355156017241_21854427241_4140685_2500790_n.jpg 40113_407239832241_21854427241_5183961_8188808_n.jpg n21854427241_996932_7684.jpg n21854427241_996946_3290.jpg n21854427241_996947_3506.jpg Cassie, dalmar, marc.jpg cassie steele dimples.jpg Cassie+Steele+dghglamour1cassie1.jpg cassie_steele hjj.jpg Picture_6.png Picture_11.png cassiesteele orange shirt.jpg cassie steele hair.jpg Nina dobrev and cassie steele.jpg alex and cassie.jpg cassie steele 00101.jpg Manny-and-Mia-degrassi-6762148-604-453.jpg Girlsofdegrassi2006fallprime.jpg Nina dobrev and cassie steele 2.jpg 137566964.jpg cassie again.jpg cassie steele circa season 9.jpg dghredcarpetcassie.jpg 12135ui.jpg cassie.png tumblr_lbr2cunvWT1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lak95fRiUA1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lb6t5z7w7V1qdoiato1_400.jpg 9-brucas59.jpg canvas.png Tumblr lctvu9ROMn1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lctvhgpJvb1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lc0clfLDCN1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lctv44M6jm1qc1k3q.png tumblr_l638yp2y901qc585qo1_500.jpg Tumblr lckzgzw7wL1qc585qo1 400.jpg ImagesCAD5RJ7Y.jpg ImagesCA6WRI77.jpg Ssss.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071302-600-450.jpg Tumblr lb4qqveUiQ1qezaqwo1 250.png Tumblr lerlce7mRU1qdj9dho1 400.jpg Tumblr lerlbntHBt1qdj9dho1 400.jpg Tumblr lerla1k3Om1qdj9dho1 400.jpg Tumblr lerl8p1INw1qdj9dho1 500.jpg Tumblr lerl7lUixn1qdj9dho1 400.jpg Tumblr lerl5u2RyQ1qdj9dho1 400.jpg Tumblr lerl3fc9dZ1qdj9dho1 400.jpg ImagesCARNIKY4.jpg ImagesCAKWPO2I.jpg ImagesCAES5MUX.jpg ImagesCA950GTV.jpg Nono.jpg Blahhh.jpg Tumblr lfeu9xpj9n1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfnczwLk901qct0ifo1 500.jpg ImagesCAA1V6BO.jpg ImagesCAEALR03.jpg 207px-ImagesCA0F4U7V.jpg 168px-Cassie9.jpg ImagesCA35WIDB.jpg Image0k.jpg media--image-326291-article-ajust_650.jpg thumbnailCAL13XB4.jpg thumbnailCAW7XD6B.jpg 252px-Cass.jpg 168px-Cassie_steele_yummmmm_coGmm10_sized.jpg 224px-Cassiesteele-kissingmiriam-hot-candidphoto_195.jpg 24064_382474133859_8453793859_3884878_1068639_n.jpg 30596_391343433859_8453793859_4079310_4936780_n.jpg 58459_428314928859_8453793859_4995082_8327295_n.jpg 61730_429638463859_8453793859_5022273_5772239_n.jpg Tumblr lcd2j6MRbv1qeegx8o1 500.png 60178_434987198859_8453793859_5133054_1202712_n.jpg 60804_434985753859_8453793859_5133041_1095903_n.jpg 72034_441976678859_8453793859_5274375_1697337_n.jpg 66327_449969748859_8453793859_5418197_2951984_n.jpg LAComplex.jpg 1322876297068_ORIGINAL.jpg LA-Music-3.jpg cassie-steele.jpg lac102.jpg tumblr_lxlai8IUyv1qbh673o1_500.png 395987_204719386291533_177940632302742_377461_574274985_n.jpg cassie-steele0.jpg tumblr_lxtvcjuxlh1qkhge7o1_500.jpg 13-Cassie-Steele.jpg normal_abby02.jpg 377139_10151149294670383_122108350382_22558987_1303010076_n.jpg LAComplexNML.jpg About.jpg RWP-009165.jpg SBT-MM-CS-EW.jpg 391wpc.jpg CSTLAC.jpg cassie2.PNG|Images of her online chat cassie10.PNG cassie28.PNG 382931_196748303755308_177940632302742_355921_1121976151_n.jpg 384559_195330837230388_177940632302742_352109_943729583_n.jpg 385870_199748423455296_177940632302742_364166_1846670211_n.jpg 401258_205110622919076_177940632302742_378208_2144671507_n.jpg 408855_204340816329390_177940632302742_376189_289100320_n.jpg 425723_209250892505049_177940632302742_387687_240387779_n.jpg 425269_208781579218647_177940632302742_386595_50316663_n.jpg 409117_208697479227057_177940632302742_386402_982350819_n.jpg 407485_209631555800316_177940632302742_388556_42877902_n.jpg Cassie Steele in the LA Complex third episode.jpg 248134_10150639161845383_122108350382_18908002_6420013_n.jpg 394766_10151139032760383_122108350382_22518832_1852678111_n.jpg 430733_209684212461717_177940632302742_388655_1445550951_n.jpg n122108350382_7324488_7563028.jpg cassie-steele12.jpg lacomplex-cast-gallery-abby01.jpg lacomplex-cast-gallery-abby07.jpg lacomplex-cast-gallery-abby08.jpg lacomplex-cast-gallery-abby09.jpg CassieS.jpg Abby-and-Connor.jpg cassie1.PNG 390jug.jpg o45u4o6u54t.jpg|Whoa, her eyes!! cassie-steele-cassie-steele-15285095-498-330.jpg SteeleSisters2.jpg SteeleSisters.jpg SteeleLAComplex.jpg tumblr_le4bi1PZh31qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_l6gg8sNxYs1qc8lhko1_500.jpg cassieSDU.jpg tumblr_m0fj9oxqCS1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr lrdnqgVWL01qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1tqlgrF3V1r5l4zio1 500.jpg mybffphoto.PNG tumblr_m1x3bgsdow1qct0ifo1_400.jpg Tumblr m1ts8ugjKP1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m2w4r8U9g21rq2ebqo1_500.jpg instagramerdftgvhbikjpo34567890.jpg Tumblr m7ui71SE8G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7u24pZ08O1qct0ifo1 250.jpg Tumblr m7u24pZ08O1qct0ifo2 250.jpg 431488_10152048292075383_1394573110_n.jpg 603810_10152143844825383_951538449_n.jpg Cassie-cassie-steele-8012297-453-604.jpg act2.jpg Degrassi-Goes-Hollywood.jpg 556683_10153094551685383_1935725249_n.png 1185895_cassie.jpg 1231682_cassie.jpg Party.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 9.jpg Alex cassie2.png Cassannie.jpg MV5BMTY0MTQ4NzcwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTEzOTcxMTE@._V1__SX963_SY625_.jpg MV5BMTY5NjkxOTMwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzE1ODk5MDE@._V1_SY317_CR20,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Cassie steele highland gardens.jpg Tumblr nadso9jKit1qj8pmao1 500.jpg B_no3T8UwAEQfsu.jpg CA-UifwUQAALbuk.jpg CAb9E0eVIAAuqvU.jpg cassie and miriam1.jpg Mike-lobel-and-cassie-steele-et-canada-8vaBkK.jpg 23-brucas59 (2).jpg 24-brucas59 (3).jpg 32-brucas59 (1).jpg 33-brucas59 (1).jpg 38-brucas59 (1).jpg grid-cell-12175-1429130825-4.jpg Degrassi2081109.jpg 36lpy3.jpg Tumblr lsxctqrBxq1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Dgh8-09.jpg 1-1.jpg 061610dgh.jpg 061610dgh2.jpg 061610dgh3.jpg Dresses3-dtng.jpg Dresses-dtng.jpg Degrassi-degrassi-7079676-650-330.jpg Tumblr lu0bbf9DKH1qgt4zro1 400.png Tumblr lu0bqvnvEA1qgt4zro1 400.png Tumblr lp0p0tK30M1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast